Magic Gone Wild
by Sasune
Summary: When a bad snowstorm falls on Garden, Leon and Cloud take shelter in the weapon's shed at the outdoor training ground. If only the cold was the only problem, things get worse when Leon realizes the blond is sick as well. Leon x Cloud


**Magic Gone Wild**

_Kingdom Hearts - Leon x Cloud  
__Written for the strifeheart kink meme._

_I am actually really proud of this story considering I typed it up late at night, out of the blue. I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Who knew that a bunch of kids casting blizzard at the same time could cause such a big problem.

Leon and Cloud had been outside training when it happened. The world turned white around them as a huge blizzard enveloped Garden, threatening to suffocate it in the extremely cold, harsh wind. The air was thick with white snow falling everywhere.

The two took shelter in a weapons shed, baring the door shut with a wooden crate filled with various weapons. However, that didn't stop the wind from deafening them with it's howling as it slipped through the small spaces between the wood.

Leon leaned up against a vacant space of wall, rubbing his temple with agitation and Cloud sat on top of a closed barrel, arms crossed across his chest.

They waited in silence, which was much more comfortable than either of the starting a conversation at the time. They both knew the facts, they were stuck until the storm either stopped, or calm down enough for them to return to Garden.

It wasn't long before the temperature of the shed dropped to the point where it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Their breath came out in little white puffs and Cloud's arms were pulled tighter against his body.

Cloud was the first to lose his composure, his body trembling slightly in an attempt to warm itself up. He pulled his knees up so his legs were pulled close to his body, wrapping his arms around them to hold them as close as possibly. However, the chill had already set in and the tremors wouldn't stop, no matter how much the blond wished they would.

Leon noticed the blonde's discomfort, and wasn't sure what to do. He could feel his own body slowly succumbing to it's instincts to do what it could to ensure survival.

Cloud buried his face between his knees and his chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to try to calm himself. He wouldn't let himself lose to a bit of cold, he had faced much worse before.

Leon began to fidget, extremely uncomfortable leaning against the wall, his body complaining about the cold. His eyes looked around, noticing Cloud's face was no longer visible. He frowned before he looked around again, not sure what he was looking for. He was sure that the storm outside had not calmed down yet, as the howling wind still hurt his ears.

His eyes widened when he found what he guessed he had been searching for. A thick, tattered cloth lay stuffed in the corner, almost hidden from view behind another large crate filled with some armour. He pushed away from the wall and walked over, picking the cloth up and holding it up for him to look over.

The cloth was quite thick and he realized that it was probably once used to cover the crates when the equipment wasn't in use. He had to hold it up a little over his head to see just how long it was. It was about eight feel long and the same in width, a perfect square. There were no tears, just a bit of dirt, although Leon could care less about a bit of dirt at the moment.

The brunette walked over to Cloud, who hadn't looked up once during the process. He then draped the makeshift blanket over the blonde's back, pulling the sides around to his knees.

When Leon looked back at Cloud, he was surprised to see bright blue eyes gazing into his own. Leon saw the corner of the blonde's mouth twitch slightly, as if to smile, before it disappeared. His arms grabbed the sides of the blanket, pulling them closer around him. He couldn't help the small sigh of contentment escaping from his lips before he whispered, "thanks."

Leon nodded before turning to walk away, however, he was stopped as a cool hand grabbed his arm. He looked down to the hand and followed the arm back to Cloud with a questioning look.

"What about you?" Cloud said softly, barely audible over the howling from outside.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, the blond needed the warmth more than he did right now, that much was evident. However, that didn't seem to be the answer the blond was looking for.

Cloud slipped off the barrel, releasing Leon's arm in order to hold onto the blanket. He pulled it back from around him and held it in his hands, offering it back to the brunette.

Leon shook his head, "You need it more than I do." He tried to push the blankets back in the blonde's direction but frowned when he refused to give in.

"I won't let you freeze too," Cloud stated. He refused to take cover under the blanket while his friend froze, he wasn't that selfish.

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, not sure how to respond to the blond. He knew the blond needed the blanket more than he did. However, he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his hand.

"Sit," Cloud ordered, tugging on Leon's hand.

The brunette looked at Cloud, eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out what Cloud was thinking. When the blond tugged his hand again he sat on the floor, legs crossed.

Cloud sat down beside him and wrapped the blanket around both of them before pulling his knees back up to his chest. He grabbed his side of the blanket and pulled it between then, looking at Leon like he expected the same.

Leon sighed before grabbed his side and pulling it in as well, forming a cocoon around them.

For a while the only noise that could be heard was the howling of the wind, which seemed to have picked up intensity. The temperature had continued dropping and felt more like the inside of a freezer now.

Cloud's shivers picked up intensity with the decreasing temperature, despite him holding his body as close as possible. His breath started coming in little gasps as the cold made it harder for him to breathe.

Leon didn't know what to do as he watched his friend suffer, but he knew he had to do something. He frowned as a solution crossed his thoughts. He tried to think of something - anything - else, but he realized that there was only one thing he could do right then to help the blond.

The brunette took a deep breathe before he turned and wrapped his arms around the shivering blond. Before Cloud could look up, he was in Leon's lap with the brunette pulling the blanket even closer around them. His head lay against Leon's shoulder.

Cloud looked up at Leon's face, not sure what to say or do. He was stunned and he couldn't think of anything other than the sudden warmth he felt as his body pressed up against Leon's. His mind felt numb as he tried to think of something to say, but Leon beat him to it.

"Better?" The brunette asked, his arms gently holding the blond against him.

Cloud nodded and struggled to think of something to say, but Leon cut off his train of thought once again.

"Hopefully this storm calms down soon," Leon said, looking over toward the door.

Cloud continued to look up at Leon, a small smile gracing his face as he spoke, "thanks."

Leon looked down into the blonde's eyes, "I couldn't let you freeze to death now could I? What fun would Garden be without you?"

Cloud couldn't help but blush a bit, knowing he was probably reading a little too far into the comment.

A look of concern passed over Leon's face and he placed a hand to Cloud's forehead. He quickly pulled it away, however, when his hand met the burning skin. "You've got a fever," he stated, briefly wondering what else could go wrong while they were trapped in this shed. He wrapped his arm back around the blond, keeping him close.

"Sorry," Cloud said, looking away from Leon. Thinking back on the morning, how he had felt shitty when he woke up, it was no wonder the cold had affected him so much. Now here he was, sick in his friend's lap, depending on the warmth that emanated from the brunette's body to help him. He couldn't fight back the tear that came to his eye, he felt so weak and he was angry that he couldn't control his emotions. He tried to blink the tear away but when Leon's hand titled his face upward to look into his own, he couldn't help but stare into those stormy eyes.

"Not your fault," Leon said, looking down at Cloud. The blond looked so vulnerable in his arms, he couldn't help but bring a hand to his face and brush away the tear from the corner of his eye.

Cloud blushed at the intimate gesture and was even more surprised when the hand lingered on his cheek, each feeling the warmth coming from each other.

"Leon..." Cloud whispered, closing his eyes, enjoying the contact.

Leon looked down at the blond, surprised at the unusual behavior. However, he pinned it down to the fever and decided to go along with the blond in order to help him feel better.

Cloud couldn't help but feel that he was floating in a dream. Here he was, safe in Leon's arms. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. His heart picked up it's speed slightly as his mind reminded him what would make this perfect. He opened his eyes to see Leon looking down at him so tenderly, he wondered if Leon felt the same way he did.

"Leon... I..." Cloud started, feeling his face heat up even more, not sure if he wanted to continue. His heart raced as those three little words played over in his mind. However, he hesitated when he remembered that this was reality, not some dream. If he said those words and Leon didn't feel the same, what would happen then? He couldn't let his fever-induced mind ruin his relationship with his best friend. But something in the brunette's eyes begged him to continue, he thought he could see some sort of hope in these stormy blue eyes.

"I... I love you," Cloud admitted softly, watching for a reaction from the brunette. Nothing happened for a couple seconds and Cloud was afraid he had done the wrong thing, until Leon titled his chin upwards and their lips met.

Leon kissed him gently, moving his hand around to pull Cloud closer. Cloud's heart raced, wondering if this was really happening. He kissed back, matching Leon's tenderness.

The brunette pulled away and smile down at Cloud. "I never thought I would hear you say those words," Leon admitted. "I love you too."

Cloud's heart felt as if it were going to burst with the amount of happiness he felt right then. He moved up to place his lips back on Leon's, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. He gasped when he felt the brunette's tongue swipe across his lips, letting his tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

Leon's tongue dominated his mouth, sending his body ablaze. He enjoyed the way Leon was making him feel and was disappointed when it ended all too soon.

It took Cloud a couple second before he realized why Leon had pulled away, his body was suddenly feeling very heavy and he felt very tired.

"You should get some sleep, you shouldn't over exert yourself right now. I'll be here when you wake up," Leon said, squeezing the blond lightly to prove his point.

Cloud nodded and before he knew it, he fell sleep in the brunette's arms, his head resting against Leon's shoulder.

When Cloud woke, the first thing to cross his mind was the warmth surrounding his body. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Leon looking down at him. His mind registered the arms wrapped around him and his closeness to the brunette, which confused him before memories of what had happened came flooding back. The memories brought a smile to his face and he noticed this caused Leon to smile as well.

"Morning," Leon said.

"Morning," Cloud responded.

Leon leaned down and gave Cloud a quick kiss on the lips before looking over to the door, "The storm calmed down a little while ago. You feeling well enough to walk?"

Cloud nodded and slowly climbed out of Leon's lap, standing up and stretching his body. He watched Leon stand up and do the same before Leon moved toward the door and pushed the crate out of the way. They had been lucky that the doors opened inward and the crate had managed to hold them closed during the storm.

The bright light from outside temporarily blinded them before they noticed that the ground was covered in a couple feet of snow.

Cloud's eyes lit up as an idea came to him. He walked out into the snow, wondering if it was a bad idea as he watching his feet sink with each step. He picked up some snow and packed it into a snowball where Leon wouldn't see before turning and throwing it at the brunette.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as the snowball connected with Leon's chest, leaving snow all over the brunette's jacket. He noticed Leon quirk his eyebrown in amusement before grabbing some snow and packing it before throwing it back at Cloud, who dodged it easily.

"You are going down," Cloud said as he grabbed some more snow, watching the brunette do the same.

They tossed snowballs back and forth, each getting in a couple hits while the other packed their snow. However, Leon eventually grew tired of their game and started chasing Cloud around the outdoor training ground. He got lucky when the blond tripped in the snow. Cloud rolled over to see Leon standing over him, offering him a hand up. He accepted the hand and was surprised when Leon pulled him up and into his arms, embracing him.

"Got you," Leon said smugly, squeezing the blond slightly.

Cloud smiled, hugging the brunette back.


End file.
